According to a known image capturing apparatus, a moving image compressing section detects a motion vector. During a period in which the detected motion vector indicates a value less than a predetermined value, the image capturing apparatus decreases the frame rate for the image capturing performed by an image capturing section by designating a relatively long time period as the period of the synchronous signal supplied to the image capturing section. On the other hand, during a period in which the detected motion vector indicates a value equal to or higher than the predetermined value, the image capturing apparatus increases the frame rate for the image capturing by designating a relatively short time period as the period of the synchronous signal. See Patent Document 1, for example.    [Patent Document 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-200989